When you wish upon the dark stars
by Jaque Forever
Summary: Love can't be forced, even by magic. A lesson Ariana Dumbledore would learn the hardest way. This story won't follow the canon (AU story).
1. Chapter 1

**When you wish upon the dark stars**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fantastic Beasts or any of its characters.

**Summary: **Love can't be forced, even by magic. A lesson Ariana Dumbledore would learn the hardest way. This story won't follow the canon (AU story).

**Chapter one**

Ariana Dumbledore looked up and smiled. The sky was full of stars.

_One wish. _

One simple wish granted and her whole life would change completely.

"Hey," Gellert Grindelwald sat next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked. The young wizard little saw Albus' sister. His friend told him she lived recluse, since a traumatic event years ago.

_Damn muggles. _

Ariana was only a little girl when three Muggle boys attacked her. They saw her practicing her magic. The boys became aggressive when she failed to show them her magic. This event changed her behavior and her magical abilities started to be out of control. It made her father attacked the boys and be imprisoned in Azkaban.

"I'm fine," Ariana said quietly. She barely saw people. She only had her mother and brothers for company.

_She had no friends _

Albus' sister felt incredible alone.

_Until the day he appeared. _

Gellert was young and smart. He was always around with her brother, Albus. They seemed to be best friends.

"Is Albus at home?" Gellert asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Albus is in his room," she said.

"I'll see him. Thank you, Ariana," Gellert smiled and walked into the house.

Ariana looked at him walking away and sighed heavily. She was little by little falling in love with Gellert.

_Albus' room _

"My brother talked to me today about you," Albus said quietly. "He's worried about our friendship… I don't know, Gellert. We should be more careful…"

Gellert rolled his eyes. "I don't want to sound mean, Albus. But your brother is a selfish prick."

"He is not," Albus said with a shake of his head. "I don't want to disappoint him…"

Gellert smirked. "I see… I'm an embarrassment to you…"

"You know this is not true," Albus said in frustration. "It's just…"

"We should tell the truth to your family. They have the right to know about us, Albus," Gellert sighed. "I know you. The secret is eating you alive and soon it will tear us apart…"

"Don't say that," Albus said, pulling Gellert in his arms. "You know how I feel about you…"

Ariana peeped through the crack in the door at them. Curiosity led her to spy on them. She always wondered about what her brother and Gellert talked. Now, she felt her dreams shattered. Her heart sank and she clenched her fists in anger. Gellert and her brother weren't just friends like she thought; they were much more than that.

She suppressed a sob and closed her eyes, as they kissed.

_Gellert and Albus. _

_Albus and Gellert ._

Ariana slowly closed the door and walked into her room. She opened the drawer of her bedside table and took out a book. Since the incident with the Muggles, her magic was instable, but she was determined to change that. She needed to be in control, she needed to find a way to have what she wanted.

_No matter what. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

The first rays of the sun started to shine over the horizon and Ariana slowly opened her eyes. A slight smile played over her lips. Today she would ask her brother to help her with her magic.

She loved her family. Albus was her brother and she cared about him, but he couldn't have Gellert. Albus had a great future, she knew it for sure. But Gellert wouldn't be his mate in his journey. She would never allow it.

She sat on her bed and rubbed the back of her neck. Her love would guide her where she needed to be – with Gellert Grindelwald. She changed her clothes and still sleepy she walked into the dining room. Her mother and her brother, Aberforth, were there. "Morning," she said with a smile.

"Morning, sweetie," her mother said softly, kissing her forehead.

Albus joined them a couple of minutes later. He placed a kiss on his mother's forehead and sat on the table.

"Good morning, sleep head," Aberforth smirked.

Albus rolled his eyes. "Good morning, Aberforth… Ariana…" he kissed her forehead.

"I need to go, I'll help Francesco and Lucy with their new home," Aberforth sighed.

"And I'll help my sister with the baby," Kendra Dumbledore said. "Poor Honoria…"

Ariana smiled. With her mother and middle brother out, she could ask Albus to help her to use her magic.

* * *

_Later that morning _

"What?" Albus asked in disbelief. He never wondered his sister would ask him help to use magic again. After everything that happened, Ariana became very traumatized and her magic unstable. "Ariana, I don't think this is a good idea…"

"Why not?" she shook her head. "Please, Albus, help me… I want to feel normal again. I don't wanna be this person trapped in a life full of fear… You're a great wizard. You'll graduate this year… And me? What will happen to me?"

Albus looked at his sister in awe. He had never heard her speak so clearly. Ariana was always so silent and seemed to live in her own world. It was a change of heart.

_He just didn't know if it was a good thing. _

"I have powers, Albus… I need to know how to use them… properly," she said.

Albus sighed heavily. His sister was right. "Okay, Ariana… I'll help you… But you can't tell this to our mother or Aberforth," he warned her.

"Okay…" she said happily.

* * *

"It's leviosa… Not leviosaa," Albus smirked. They started to practice in front of their house. Albus thought it would be safer, since Ariana's magic always seemed out of control. He took their father's wand to practice with his sister. Even if it wasn't the ideal, he was quite surprised how it worked so well.

Ariana took a deep hard breath. It was a simple spell, but she would do it right.

"Wingardium leviosa," she said and smile formed on her lips, as the feather flowed into the air.

"Well done, Ariana!" Albus hugged her sister tightly. And suddenly he wondered if their mother made the right decision when she decided to hide Ariana from the rest of the world. Maybe her sister only needed some help to come to terms with what happened to her. Instead, her mother moved to Godric's Hollow and isolated his sister from other people. It was quite unhealthily and certainly made Ariana suffer even more.

"Thanks, Albus," she said softly. "Your help means a lot to me," she said truthfully.

Ariana started to wonder how much she lost because of the damn Muggles. Her magic, her father… She was born superior to them and she would never let them attack her again.

"You're welcome, my dear," he said, caressing her face.

"What are you doing?" Gellert asked curiously, walking to them.

"I'm helping my sister to use magic," Albus said proudly. "She's doing very well…"

"Oh," Gellert said. "So… I'll go… and we can talk tomorrow."

"No," Albus frowned. "We're already finished here; right, Ariana?" he turned to her.

Ariana cleared her throat. She could see in their eyes the love they felt for each other.

_Love. _

"Of course," she quietly nodded, jealousy running through her veins. "I'll go to my room…"

"She seems happy," Gellert said, as she walked away from them.

Albus nodded. "She seems pretty well… I don't know, Gellert… I think my family failed my sister, I think _I failed _my sister," he muttered.

"Don't get so hard on yourself," Gellert rested his hand on Albus' shoulder. "You love your family. You were too young when everything happened. It's not your fault."

Albus sighed heavily and caressed Gellert's face. "Thank you… You always find a way to make me feel better…"

He could still remember when Gellert Grindelwald first apperead in Hogwarts. He came transferred from Durmstrang, a wizard school with a dark reputation. The students started to fear Gellert, as rumors about why he was being transferred ranged wildly.

_He's too powerful and dangerous. _

_He killed another student. _

_He's evil; he tried to kill a teacher. _

Everyone thought the Sorting Hat would place him him in Slytherin, but then the enchanted hat surprised the students.

_"Gryffindor!" the hat said out loud and all the students became silent. _

Then Albus learned that Gellert wasn't evil. He was generous and brilliant. He had amazing magical skills, a strong soul and a great heart.

_He crossed the ocean to steal Albus' heart. _

"Everything is gonna be okay," Gellert pulled him out of his thoughts. "We'll graduate this year and then we'll take our Grand Tour of the world."

"Together," Albus said.

"Together," Gellert kissed him.

Little did they know that soon their lives would change completely.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three**_

_Everything is gonna be okay," Gellert pulled him out of his thoughts. "We'll graduate this year and then we'll take our Grand Tour of the world." _

_"Together," Albus said. _

_"Together," Gellert kissed him. _

_Little did they know that soon their lives would change completely. _

_Ariana's room _

Ariana sighed heavily and with a move of her father's wand she said: "Alohomora!"

Ariana smiled as the door of her room suddenly opened. She was finally gaining control of her magic and it felt incredible good. It was of course a simple spell, but she did it without her brother's help.

Then a wave of sadness took her over. She had powers, she had a powerful magic. And she almost lost everything because of the Muggles. They didn't understand the magical word. And as a result all the wizards around the world decided to hide their powers.

Not exposing magic was a big rule.

All supernatural forces seemed to respect this rule.

_But why? _

Ariana started to wonder if this was the right thing to do. Muggles weren't necessarily evil, but for sure they were inferior to wizards. So… Why wizards should hide themselves? Because of them, she lived the most part of her life in fear.

_Power wasn't a curse. _

Ariana shook her head. Everything she was doing had a purpose. She was trying to make herself powerful. The way Gellert looked at her brother just broke her heart. They were, without a doubt, in love, even in her loneliness world she could recognize it.

She needed to focus on straightening her magic. It was the only way to have Gellert in her arms.

_Because power conquers all. _

"Love conquers all," Gellert said. He was lying on the grass, Albus at his side.

"Yeah…" Albus said with a shake of his head. "But we can't be naïve, Gellert… My family would never accept our relationship… I really would like to talk to them about us… You know… You're right, the secret is eating me alive, but… they wouldn't accept and certainly would try to separate us."

"I know," Gellert said quietly. "I think my aunt wouldn't accept it as well… She would talk to my father and he would kill me. Do you think someday people will accept… you know… people like us?"

Albus sighed heavily. "I don't know, maybe… But the truth is, we're trapped, Gellert. But I don't complain. I am who I am and I learned to accept myself. "

Gellert nodded. "And your sister? How she is?" he asked curiously.

Albus sighed heavily. "She's fine, she's so powerful… I really feel sorry for her, all these years she lived a lonely life. My mother never let her have friends…" his voice faltered. "You know… She's living in a bubble."

"You're still blaming yourself?" Gellert asked softly.

"No… I know it's not my fault, but still… I want to help her to develop her powers and have a new life. She's my sister… I love her and I want to help her feel sane again," Albus said.

"We should take her for a walk," Gellert suggested.

Albus looked at him and smiled. "Would you do it for her?"

"Of course, you said that she needs friends," Gellert said. "I can be her friend and help her to control her magic."

Albus placed himself over him. "Thank you…"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four**_

_"We should take her for a walk," Gellert suggested. _

_Albus looked at him and smiled. "Would you do it for her? _"

_"Of course, you said that she needs friends," Gellert said. "I can be her friend and help her to control her magic." _

_Albus placed himself over him. __"Thank you…" _

* * *

_Dumbledore's house _

"I don't know, Albus," Kendra Dumbledore said. "After everything that happened…"

"C'mon, mother," Albus said softly. "It's not healthy for her to live without seeing anyone, excepting us, day after day," he argued. "I'll take care of her, I promise."

Kendra sighed heavily, wondering what to do. "Look, Albus… If something happens…"

"Nothing bad will happen," he assured her. "Please, trust me…"

"Okay, Albus… But come back early," she said.

"Thank you, mom," he said hugging her and kissing her forehead. "She'll be very happy."

* * *

_Later that day _

Ariana looked at her brother with wide eyes. Albus was inviting her to go out with him and Gellert. It was weird, because she was happy and scared at the same time. "But, mom…" she muttered.

"She already agreed," Albus said softly. "I talked to her. It's everything all right…"

"And where are we go?" she asked curiously.

"We'll see Shakespeare," Albus said.

"Shakespeare?" Ariana frowned.

* * *

_At the beginning of the night _

Ariana held her breath as she watched Gellert walking toward them. He was all in black which contrasted with his pale skin and blue eyes. There were something about him she couldn't resist. But then she noticed how he looked at his brother. Then again she recognized it as it was. _Love _.

"You look beautiful," Gellert said and Ariana's cheeks flushed pink. She was wearing a blue dress with white shift. Life was lonely in her isolation and it was the more beautiful dress she had.

"C'mon, guys," Albus said. "You'll have fun, Ariana. I promise. Take my hand. We'll need to use magic to go where we want."

_Magic? Oh, they would apparate. Her brother was offering a ride, so she needed to trust him. _

Ariana sighed heavily and did as her brother asked. The next thing she knew everything went black and a bit confused. She couldn't breathe and it felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Wow," she said, regaining her breath and opening her eyes.

"You never apparated before," Gellert remarked.

"No," she lowered her head. And one more time she wondered how many things she lost in her life. It made her hate Muggles even more, because it seemed they stole everything from her.

"You'll learn…" Albus said softly. "I'm very proud of you. Most of people just vomit the first time."

"Where are we?" she asked.

"This is a Theater," Albus said, three tickets in his hand. "Like I said, we'll see Shakespeare tonight. C'mon, it's time…"

Ariana walked curiously into the Theater.

_Tonight would be a great night. _

* * *

_"Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished: for never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo." _

Ariana wiped a single tear that rolled down her face.

"Are you okay?" Gellert asked.

Ariana looked up at him and rested her head on his chest. "It's so sad," she whispered and closed her eyes.

Albus stared at her sister in concern. "Ariana…"

"It's a sad story," Gellert said. "I think she's a bit emotional… It's normal…"

_I can feel his heart, _Ariana thought. She felt comfortable hearing the soft beat of Gellert's heart, feeling his chest rise and fall.

_She wished they could stay like this forever. _

"We need to come back home," Gellert said softly.

Ariana sighed heavily and opened her eyes. She looked up at Gellert and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay," he soothed softly, gently running his fingers through Ariana's hair. "It's time to go back home…"

The trio left the theater and, after found a safe place, apparated.

Ariana sighed heavily, as she found herself in front of her house. "Wow…" she smiled, now feeling less uncomfortable with the magical transportation.

"Thanks, Gellert," Albus said, hugging him.

"Tomorrow we'll see each other again," Gellert said quietly. "Go to my house," he instructed.

Ariana looked at them and felt her blood run cold. After this night, she was even more certain Gellert belonged to her.

_He would learn to love her one way or another. _

As soon as Albus finally pulled away, she walked toward Gellert. "Thank you," she said, kissing his cheek. One more time she could feel Gellert's heart beating softly and visions of a life with him floated through her mind.

Gellert felt a bad feeling in his heart, as Ariana's lips touched his face. "See you tomorrow, Albus," he said, taking a step back.

Albus pulled his sister in his arms, not noticing the distress in Gellert's eyes. "See you tomorrow, Gellert."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

_As soon as Albus finally pulled away, she walked toward Gellert. "Thank you," she said, kissing his cheek. One more time she could feel Gellert's heart beating softly and visions of a life with him floated through her mind. _

_Gellert felt a bad feeling in his heart, as Ariana's lips touched his face. "See you tomorrow, Albus," he said, taking a step back. _

_Albus pulled his sister in his arms, not noticing the distress in Gellert's eyes. "See you tomorrow, Gellert." _

* * *

_Bathilda's house _

"C'mon in," Gellert said, opening the door.

"Your aunt is here?" Albus walked in.

"No," Gellert closed the door. "She went to the library… She's doing some research for a book she's writing."

"So… She will be away most of the day," Albus smirked.

Gellert nodded. "She'll stay there until the night…"

"Good, we're finally alone," Albus said, pulling Gellert close to him. "I need to say thank you for last night. Ariana's happy, she really had fun…"

Gellert cleared his throat, remembering the strange feeling he had when Ariana kissed his cheek. "Are you sure your sister's okay?"

Albus frowned. "Yes, she's doing fine… She was practicing magic before I left the house. She was practicing to summon an object to her, using _accio. _She has a book, there's a small list with the spell, the correct pronunciation and the description."

Gellert nodded. "Does your mother already knows you're helping her with magic? Ariana's using your father wand…"

"No, mother doesn't know… She's always very worried about Ariana's behavior and… Gellert what's wrong?" Albus asked in confusion.

Gellert sighed heavily. "I don't know, Albus… It's just…" his voice faltered. _How could he explain that he had a bad feeling about Albus' sister? _"She's practicing magic without supervision right now, new spells… You said that… I don't think it's a good idea letting your sister using magic on her own, at least not now…"

Albus lowered his head. Gellert had a point. He was trying so hard to help his sister that he wasn't considering the danger of letting Ariana practice her magical skills without guidance. "You're right. I'll go back home," he sighed in frustration.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Gellert asked.

Albus nodded. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"It's nothing for you to be sorry for," Gellert said softly. "She's your sister; you're trying to help her."

Albus caressed his face. Gellert was always there for him, no matter what. "I love you," he said, realizing he was muttering the words for the first time.

"Love you too, Albus," Gellert said. "Let's see your sister and later… well, could come back here, to spend some time together, only you and me."

Albus smiled seductively, gently resting his hand on Gellert's waist. "I see you change your mind about certain things…"

Gellert took a step back. "Let's see your sister, Albus…"

"Wait," Albus said, as Gellert opened the door. "I was only teasing you…"

Gellert sighed heavily and looked up at him. "It's okay…"

* * *

_Dumbledore's house _

Albus and Gellert walked into the house. They met Aberforth in the living room reading a book.

"Hi, Grindelwald," Aberforth said seriously. He didn't like Gellert at all. He was always around his old brother and it made shivers down his spine. Gellert and Albus were very close and he could see a sparkle in his brother's eyes when he looked at Gellert. They seemed…

_No, not his brother… _

"Hello, Aberforth," Gellert replied.

"Where's Ariana?" Albus asked.

"In her room," Aberforth replied. "I think she's reading a book…"

Albus and exchanged glances. "We're going to see her," Albus quietly informed.

Albus and Gellert walked to Arian's room. "Ariana," Albus gently knocked the door. "I'm here with Gellert, can we come in?"

Ariana hear her brother's voice and her heart sank. He was with Gellert. "Yes," she quickly replied.

Albus slowly opened the door and walked in with Gellert. He looked at her sister's hand and saw the wand. "I see you're still practicing," he remarked.

Ariana nodded. "Yes, I'm so happy, Albus… The spells are working," she said with a smile on her face.

Albus cleared his throat. His sister seemed so happy, but Gellert was right. "I was thinking… You shouldn't practice magic alone."

Ariana's smile faltered. "What…"

"It's not safe, Ariana… and I don't like the secret. Mother and Aberforth don't know you're trying to do these spells and…"

"But you're the only one who told me to not talk to them about it," she argued.

Albus sighed heavily. _His sister had a point. _"I know, but what I'm trying to tell you is that I don't want you to practice magic without supervision… So give the wand," he said.

Ariana shook her head. "Please, Albus… Don't do this to me…"

"Ariana, listen to your brother," said softly. "You know he's right…"

Ariana looked at Gellert in indignation. He certainly was the only one who told her brother to forbidden her to use magic without supervision. Her brother was perfectly fine with it until he went to see Gellert. Now more than ever, she needed to develop her powers.

She didn't need to pretend to be friendly anymore. Gellert would never be hers willingly. It was a sad truth, but a truth nonetheless. "I see… Look, Albus, I can't understand… You told me you don't like secrets…"

"Yes, Ariana… It's not good to lie to mom and Aberforth," Albus said.

"But you lied to them… a lot," she said, looking at her brother. "I don't like lies either, Albus. But still I lied for you…"

Albus' face contorted in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw you, Albus… I saw you kissing him," she pointed her wand to Gellert. "I saw you leaning over him in your bed and kissing him."

Albus felt his blood run cold, as he heard Ariana's words. "Ariana…"

"Last winter," she said coldly. "Two men were caught doing things they shouldn't be doing… They were new here in Godric's Hollow. You didn't have a chance to know them… Well, do you know what the father of the younger one did? He killed them both… I can see Aberforth doing something like this."

Gellert looked at Ariana in shock, as she finished. "I'll practice my magic, Albus. I'll keep the wand. I'm doing nothing wrong and I deserve to be happy. Do you understand me?" she asked.

Albus cleared his throat and nodded. He couldn't believe his sweetie little sister was just blackmailing him.

"Good," she said with a smile. "I knew you would understand me…"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter six**_

_"I saw you, Albus… I saw you kissing him," she pointed her wand to Gellert. "I saw you leaning over him in your bed and kissing him." _

_Albus felt his blood run cold, as he heard Ariana's words. __"Ariana…"_

_"Last winter," she said coldly. "Two men were caught doing things they shouldn't be doing… They were new here in Godric's Hollow. You didn't have a chance to know them… Well, do you know what the father of the younger one did? He killed them both… I can see Aberforth doing something like this."_

_Gellert looked at Ariana in shock, as she finished. "I'll practice my magic, Albus. I'll keep the wand. I'm doing nothing wrong and I deserve to be happy. Do you understand me?" she asked. _

_Albus cleared his throat and nodded. He couldn't believe his sweetie little sister was just blackmailing him. _

_"Good," she said with a smile. "I knew you would understand me…" _

* * *

_Bathilda's house _

"I can't believe she threatened me," Albus said in shock. After Ariana threatened them, Albus and Gellert came back to Bathilda's home.

"Maybe your mother was right in being so worried about your sister," Gellert remarked. "What will happen if she… she tells the truth?"

"She won't," Albus assured him. "She only wants to practice her magic… Believe me, my sister is not evil, she's only scared…"

"We should use a spell to erase her memory," Gellert suggested.

"I don't know, Gellert. I don't want to use magic on my sister," Albus said.

Gellert rolled his eyes. "Oh, c'mon, Albus! Did you hear her? She saw us! And she's willing to tell your family about you and me if you don't do what she wants!"

"Maybe I should tell my family about us," Albus said quietly. "Maybe this is a warning sign … And definitely I don't want to use a spell on her, Gellert… Please, try to understand me…"

"We're always talking about how they wouldn't accept us being together," Gellert said in frustration. "They'll try to separate us…"

"I won't let them," Albus said firmly. "But I need to ask you if you're willing to tell the truth to your aunt…"

Gellert shook his head. "I don't know, Albus… If she talks to my father, he won't accept! And he's dangerous…"

"Your aunt seems to be a great woman. She's not like the others, I think we can trust her," Albus said.

Gellert sighed heavily, wondering what to do. He loved his aunt and to tell her the truth would be a relief. "We'll talk to my aunt," Gellert said. "You're right, she's a great woman, maybe she could help us…"

Albus hugged Gellert tightly. "Everything is gonna be okay, I promise…"

Gellert caressed Albus face. "I don't want to lose you," he said, resting his head on Albus shoulder.

"You won't," Albus said, caressing his back. "I'm willing to fight the entire world for you…"

"Oh, this is a big promise, Albus Dumbledore," Gellert said, kissing him.

* * *

_Dumbledore's house _

Ariana looked around her to make sure she wasn't being observed. With the book in one hand and the wand in the other, she smiled at a small squirrel, wondering if she would be able to cast the spell she had in mind.

She sighed heavily and waved her wand. "Crucio!"

The little animal contorted in pain and Ariana smiled. She was quickly developing her powers and soon she would be able to cast the _Imperius curse _. She was running against time. Of course, her brother would try something against her. He would certainly try something to stop her telling the truth. She didn't even know how her brother and Gellert didn't try something against her when she menaced them.

_She certainly should be more careful. _

Ariana was always too powerful, that's why her mother feared her so much. Her powers weren't under control, but now she was older and could see things clearly. Power was the only thing that matters and no one would stand in her way, even her family.

_Everything and anything would be in her hands. _

She looked again at the squirrel and pointed her wand at him:

"Avada Kedavra," she said coldly.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews._


	7. Chapter 7

_Ariana was always too powerful, that's why her mother feared her so much. Her powers weren't under control, but now she was older and could see things clearly. Power was the only thing that matters and no one would stand in her way, even her family._

_Everything and anything would be in her hands. _

_She looked again at the squirrel and pointed her wand at him: _

_"Avada Kedavra," she said coldly. _

* * *

_At night _  
_Bathilda's house _

Bathilda Bagshot walked into her house and found her nephew and Albus waiting for her in the living room.

"Hello, boys," she said.

"Good night, Miss Bagshot," Albus said politely.

"Good night, aunt," Gellert said. He swallowed hard before continue. "We need to talk."

Bathilda raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

Gellert lowered his head. "I want to confess you something," he quietly said.

"Confess? What's happening, Gellert?" she asked in concern. "Did you do something wrong?"

_It depends on your point of view,_ Gellert thought. "I don't think so… But…" he looked at Albus and took a deep, hard breath. "I have a question for you… Is it wrong to love someone?"

Bathilda frowned. "Of course not! Love… love is a powerful magic between two people. It's not wrong. Why are you asking me this?"

"You don't choose who you fall in love with," Gellert said, taking Albus' hands in his. He was breathing hard and fast. "We love each other… Albus and me…"

Bathilda sat on her couch and looked at her nephew sympathetically. "So… you two…"

Gellert nodded. "I know it's hard to…" his voice faltered. "hard to accept..."

Bathild took Gellert's and Albus' hands on hers. "No…" she said quietly. "It's not hard to accept, hon. It's okay…"

Gellert looked at her with teary eyes. _He feared her reaction, feared what he would see in her eyes. He couldn't deny it. _"Are you sure?"

Bathilda smiled softly. "Yeah, I'm sure," she pulled him in arms and hugged him softly. "You're my family, Gellert. I wouldn't accept you using your powers to hurt people… I wouldn't accept you trying to force someone to be with you… I wouldn't accept a lot of things, but this… this is love. You are who you are and you have my support."

"Thank you…" Gellert said.

Albus stared at them and felt a warmth in his heart. Bathilda was not only a powerful witch, she was a great woman as well. In a way, he envied them. Albus knew his brother and mother would never accept their relationship like Bathilda was doing.

"And you…" Bathilda turned to Albus. "Did you talk to your family?" a question she already knew the answer. She knew Kendra and Aberforth Dumbledore well enough. They would never accept Albus and Gellert's relationship.

_And it certainly would be dangerous. _

"No," Albus shook his head and lowered his eyes. "You and my sister are the only ones who know about us."

Bathilda raised an eyebrow. "Ariana?" she asked in confusion.

Albus nodded. "Yeah and that's our big problem…"


	8. Chapter 8

_Albus shook his head and lowered his eyes. "You and my sister are the only ones who know about us." _

_Bathilda raised an eyebrow. "Ariana?" she asked in confusion. _

_Albus nodded. "Yeah and that's our big problem…"_

* * *

Bathilda frowned in confusion. "I… I don't understand. Your sister?" she really didn't understand. Why would Albus choose his sister to share his secret?

"She saw us," Gellert quietly explained. "We don't know what to do… She knows about us and… She threatened us by saying that if Albus didn't let her practice magic, she would tell the truth to Kendra and Aberforth."

Bathilda shook her head. It was too much information, even for her. "Practicing magic?"

Albus sighed heavily.

_It would be a long night. _

* * *

_Dumbledore's house_

"Dinner's ready. Where's your brother?" Kendra asked.

"I don't know," Aberforth shrugged. "I even didn't see him leaving the house."

"I think he's with Gellert," Ariana said, pretending innocence. She would keep her brother secret, as long as he let her practice magic. But she would give him and Gellert a hard time. "They're always together…"

Ariana's words had the effect she intended. The cool look in Albus' eyes sizzled into concern and confusion. "I'll look for him," Aberforth said and left the house.

* * *

_Bathilda's house_

Bathilda listened in shock, as Albus explained to her everything about Ariana's behavior.

"It's unbelievable," she said with a shake of her head. "Ariana seemed to be a sweetie girl. She was only a little unstable, because of the trauma, but I never thought she could be evil…"

"My sister is not evil," Albus said in frustration. "She's scared and confused…"

Gellert sighed heavily. Albus was in denial, not accepting the truth about his sister. "She's not confused. She knows exactly what's she's saying, what's she's doing."

"Don't say that…" Albus said sadly. Then he turned to Bathilda. "Please, believe me, Miss Bagshot, she's confused, that's all… You know Ariana. She's a sweet, lovely girl."

"I'm sure she is," Bathilda said softly, carefully choosing her words. It was a delicate subject. Ariana was Albus' little sister and of course he would stand by her no matter what. "But… It didn't change the fact that she threatened you… I don't want to worry you, Albus, but I know your mother, but, most of all, I know your brother. Aberforth is not bad person, but… He certainly won't be so understanding…"

"I know," Albus lowered his head.

Gellert was about to say something when he heard someone knocking impatiently on the door. "Wait a second," he said and went to open the door.

Gellert gasped in surprise. Aberforth was standing there.

"Aberforth," Albus muttered.

"You're here," Aberforth said, with a shake of his head. "We were worried about you… And you… You're just here with him!"

Bathilda looked at them in concern. "Aberforth," she said softly. "Your brother is always welcome in my house…"

Aberforth rubbed the back of his neck. He disliked Gellert, but he respected Bathilda. "Sorry… I didn't mean…"

"It's okay… It's too late, anyway," she said, turning to Albus. "You should go home… I hope to see you tomorrow."

Albus nodded and followed his brother. "Good night, Gellert!"

Gellert nodded. "Good night, Albus!"

* * *

_Dumbledore's house_

"Ariana!" Kendra shouted, as she walked into her daughter's room. Ariana had a wand in her right hand. _Ariana's father wand. _"What the hell are you doing?"

"Mother," Ariana muttered.

"This," she looked in astonishment at Ariana's hands. "This is your father's wand."

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews and favorites :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter nine**_

_"Ariana!" Kendra shouted, as she walked into her daughter's room. Ariana had a wand in her right hand. Ariana's father wand. "What the hell are you doing?" _

_"Mother," Ariana muttered. _

_"This," she looked in astonishment at Ariana's hands. "This is your father's wand." _

* * *

"Mother, please, listen to me," Ariana said.

"No! You… You're practicing magic, when I told you not to," Kendra grabbed her by the hair.

"Mother, please, you're hurting me," Ariana pleaded.

"Magic is dangerous!" Kendra shouted at her daughter. "You… You almost destroyed this family because of your damn powers, Ariana. You need to obey me. You can't use magic!"

Tears filled Ariana's face. She won't obey. Not this time. She had this fire in her heart. She wanted more than a life of fear and loneliness. "Get off me!" she ordered, her eyes full of hate and anger.

"I don't like Grindelwald, Albus," Aberforth said, as they walked back to their house. "There's something wrong about him…"

"Aberforth…" Albus muttered in tiredness.

"No," Aberforth grabbed his brother forcefully by the arm. "You two are too close… It's not… normal…"

In Hogwarts, his brother and Gellert were always together. He noticed how his brother's eyes always followed Gellert and it infuriated him. They were considered the most intelligent and powerful students of Hogwarts. _They have a bright future ahead_, the director said one occasion. But Aberforth never approved their friendship.

"What are you trying to say to me?" Albus asked. _Maybe Ariana forget their deal and just spilled the truth to Aberforth. Maybe his brother already knew something. _

"You don't have a girlfriend and I never saw him with a girl… You're always with him," Aberforth said, the disgust clearly in his voice.

"Let it go of my arm, Aberforth," Albus ordered, clearing his throat. "My friendship with Gellert is not your damn business!"

"Friendship?" Aberforth smirked. "I hope it's just that, Albus, because I'll tell you something. If you're doing something with this guy you're not supposed to do, I'll kill him…" he said coldly, finally letting go of Albus' arm.

Albus looked at his brother in horror. How could Aberforth tell something like this to him? "You're insane…"

"No," Aberforth said, with a shake of his head. "I'm only trying to protect our family, Albus. I won't let your friendship with Grindelwald turns into an embarrassment."

Albus cleared his throat. "Let's go back home, Aberforth. I don't need to hear your shit," he said walking away.

_Dumbledore's house _

The fire was burning brightly. Tears filled Ariana's face, as she watched her house burning down. It was an accident. _A damn accident. _If her mother left her alone it wouldn't happen. She lost control a bit and then it happened. A explosion. The fire spread quickly and she barely had time to save herself.

_It wasn't her fault. _

"Mamma," she muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter ten**_

_The fire was burning brightly. Tears filled Ariana's face, as she watched her house burning down. It was an accident. A damn accident. If her mother left her alone it wouldn't happen. She lost control a bit and then it happened. A explosion. The fire spread quickly and she barely had time to save herself._

_It wasn't her fault. _

_"Mamma," she muttered._

* * *

Albus felt a sharp pain in his heart, as he looked at his now former house. He could barely believe his eyes. Everything seemed normal when he left his house hours ago. And now, he lost his mother.

Aberforth knelt on the ground, tears streaming down his face. "I don't understand… How… How did this happen?"

"It was an… an…a-accident," Ariana said quietly. "I saw the fire and I… I couldn't help her," she explained. "I'm so sorry, Abe… I couldn't save our mother," she buried her face in her brother's chest.

Albus looked around him and noticed the curious eyes of his neighbors. Like vultures they were around them.

"Poor Kendra," an old man muttered. "Another day, I warned her about candles. She needed to be more careful."

"Shut up, Joseph. You don't know what happened," his wife promptly pinched him.

Albus wanted to scream and cry, but the only thing he could do was to stare at what was left of the house.

A couple of hours later, Albus was still there in front of the house, like his brother and sister.

"We need to wait before enter the house," a firefighter said sadly. He knew a woman was there, but there was nothing he and his fellows could do. The woman was certainly dead and now they only could rescue her body.

"Oh, children…" Bathilda slowly walked toward them. Someone knocked at her door and shouted the news. For a moment Gellert seemed to freeze in time. The witch knew her nephew needed to be at Albus side. So she decided to go there as fast as she could.

Albus raised his head and stared at Gellert who was standing beside his aunt. He shook his head and finally allowed the tears to stream down his face. Gellert walked to him and pulled him into his arms.

"She's gone, Gellert," Albus sobbed, his voice almost faltering.

"I know," Gellert muttered. "I'm so sorry," he said. It was a pain Gellert knew well. He lost his mother when he was eleven years old. The pain almost destroyed his soul. But then he survived and the pain changed, turning into something different.

_Saudade._

His aunt taught him this word and he never forgot it. _It's Portuguese,_ she explained. "This is the word they use to express how much they miss someone or something. But it's not only that. It's something beautiful. It expresses the love that remains, when someone is gone," she said. "All the memories will be in your heart… It's a mix of sadness and happiness. It's sad because what you miss is not there, but there's happiness because the memories will always be etched in your heart."

Gellert would teach it to Albus. He would be there for him. He knew it would be hard, but Albus was strong and he would survive this.

"I don't understand, Gellert. I don't..." Albus voice faltered and his fingers clenched on Gellert's shirt, over his heart.

"I want you to know that you're not alone, Albus," Gellert whispered in his ear. "I'm with you…"

Gellert wanted to kiss Albus' forehead, but he stopped himself. It was a hard moment for Albus and he didn't want to make it worse attracting attention to them.

"You kids will stay with me," Bathilda said to Aberforth and Ariana.

Aberforth nodded in gratitude. "Thank you, Miss Bagshot," he said.

"There's nothing to thank me for," she said softly. "I love you, all of you…"


End file.
